Ombres et pénombres
by Aelea WoOd
Summary: Histoire ratée d'un Istar colonisateur, quelque part dans les zones lointaines les plus inexplorées du Sud.


Ombres et pénombres

OS sur le thème libre des Ithryn Luin, 19ème défi du Poney Fringant.

Je suis partie d'une bêtise loufoque écrite une nuit sur fond de marche impériale de John Williams, ou encore de la BO d'Austin Power. Le jour levée je me suis aperçue que je pouvais peut-être tirer de tout ça quelque chose de plus profond…hem, et bien entendu, vous n'avez plus besoin d'écouter J. Williams ou autre pour visualiser mon histoire.

Pardonnez la simplicité de l'écriture et sans doute la multitude de fautes d'orthographes… le temps a joué contre moi. « Bâclé » est le mot adéquat pour résumé ce défi, et j'ai un peu honte de le poster.

J'ai pris quelques libertés avec les traces écrites que nous à laissé Tolkien sur les Istari, et sur l'environnement des terres de l'Est. Bonnes choses ou pas, vous en jugerez par vous-même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le singe qui pendait devant lui était à moitié mort. C'était une grosse bête, velue, noire, et son faciès était tordu par la souffrance. Le garçon qui le tenait par les pieds lui parla dans des grognements et lui tendit la bête.

Il resta immobile et attendit devant le vieillard.

Celui-ci prit la bête, l'examina, et la rendit au jeune homme en secouant la tête. Il ne bougeait presque plus. C'était trop tard. L'autre insista. Mais son vieil interlocuteur agacé demanda d'un geste à ce qu'on le laisse seul. Le garçon jeta le singe à terre dans un cri de rage, tuant la bête sur le coup, et sortit de la pièce. Le vieillard attendit, caressant pensivement sa longue barbe blanche.

Dehors, le tumulte ne cessait pas. Il pouvait imaginer très facilement ce qu'il s'y passait. Les cris et le désordre, l'interrogation et l'attente, la moiteur lourde et pesante sous les hauts arbres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le même garçon revint avec un autre singe. Celui-ci était moins amoché et bien plus gros, un vieux mâle selon sa fourrure gris argentée qui lui couvrait le dos. Il avait du être capturé très jeune et maintenu en captivité toute sa vie, côtoyant et s'habituant aux indigènes, dressé au fer et aux cordes, comme c'était la coutume dans les environs. Ce pourquoi malgré ses blessures qui l'avaient laissé groguis, il restait à côté du jeune garçon sans bouger.

Le vieillard examina brièvement le primate, lui releva la tête et scruta ses yeux ambrés, caressa son pelage long et soyeux. Rien de cassé fort heureusement, seulement des éraflures suintantes légères, et de vieilles cicatrices. Redressé il devient bien mesurer un mètre cinquante, sans compter l'envergure de ses bras. Combien pesait-il ? Cent, cent cinquante kilos ? Combien cela représentait-il en litres de sang ? Assez surement. La bête le regarda avec un air si humain que cela le fit tressaillir. Comment avait-on pu créer un tel animal, si proche de l'homme et en même temps si différent ? C'était d'une telle aberration, et même la découverte des indigènes de la région ne l'avait pas autant choqué que sa première approche avec ces hominoïdes.

D'une voix suave et chaude il s'adressa au jeune garçon dans une langue inconnue. Celui-ci sembla soulagé et répondit dans le même langage, mais son intonation était plus saccadée, hachée, rauque. Le vieil homme prit un bâton de marche et sortit à l'extérieur, le jeune indigène trainant le singe sur ses talons. L'humidité ambiante le prit à la gorge, contrastant avec l'intérieur de sa cabane calfeutrée et sèche.

Nous étions en plein après-midi, mais la pénombre couvrait le sol sous les grands arbres. La densité de la forêt, l'étagement des strates arborées et la présence systématique et lourde des feuilles étaient telles que la lumière pénétrait très difficilement. La chaleur pourtant était permanente.

Dehors les indigènes étaient ramassés entre eux. A l'apparition du vieillard, les clameurs s'étaient tues.

Celui-ci traversa la foule petite et râblée, la couleur vive de ses vêtements contrastant étrangement avec les autochtones. Ceux-ci étaient à moitié nus, leurs visages féroces et leurs corps peints en rouges et noirs. Le vieillard les dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Le climat ambiant et la muraille végétale qui l'entourait l'oppressaient, mais il réussit à rester droit et puissant. Ce était trop humiliant de laisser paraître son mal aise face à l'environnement devant tout ses petits insectes qui grouillaient autour de lui.

Il les dépassa et s'enfonça dans la jungle. Les autres le suivirent en poussant pour certains des cris de rage. Quelques uns avaient avec eux des singes roux, beaucoup plus petits que celui que le jeune indigène de la cabane traînait avec une corde.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une sorte de clairière qui avaient été aménagé récemment, en témoignait les troncs d'arbres abattus qui gisaient sur la terre nue et brune. Ici, on pouvait apercevoir le ciel sans avoir à grimper dans un de ces monstres verts aux milles bras entrelacés. Il marcha d'un pas prompt jusqu'au sommet de la butte dégagée. Une grossière table rectangulaire en bois avait été taillée et déposée au sommet. Il passa lentement la paume de sa main sur le bois rugueux, couvertes de taches sombres et poreuses par endroits.

Il se retourna vers les indigènes qui le regardaient à une dizaine de mètres en contrebas. Il leva brusquement son bâton vers eux et tous eurent le mouvement de reculer, impressionnés et effrayés. Puis, il fit signe à une femme d'âge mure qui avait un petit singe roux sous le bras de venir le rejoindre. Elle lui apporta docilement son animal et recula doucement vers le groupe, les yeux écarquillés. Le petit singe assit docilement sur la table se gratta la tête.

Le vieil homme pointa son bâton sur lui d'un geste assuré et vif, trop vif pour son apparence de vieillard peut-être, et le singe fit brusquement un bond en arrière en criant comme jamais, son visage simien déformé. Il se tordit de douleur, s'agrippant du mieux qu'il le pouvait au rebord de la table, et d'un coup s'éleva de quelques centimètres au dessus d'elle. L'homme bougea un peu son bâton : le singe toujours hurlant fut projeté à plusieurs mètres en l'air, et retomba trop vite sur la table en bois, s'explosant le crâne et aspergeant de débris d'os et de cervelle les personnes qui se trouvaient trop à proximité.

Les indigènes qui étaient restés muets durant toute cette rapide opération se mirent à crier, enthousiastes.

La première fois qu'il avait fait usage de magie devant eux, cela avait été complètement par hasard. Il s'était très vite aperçu de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait contrôler des individus grâce à cela, et augmenter son prestige personnel. Il suffisait de leur montrer deux trois tours de passe passe, des babioles, et ces indigènes lui mangeaient dans la main.

Il les avait trouvé par hasard en traversant la jungle alors qu'ils cherchaient des peuples asservis et sous la volonté de Sauron ou de ses troupes. Regroupés en clans, nomades, vivant dans les arbres, ces individus par on ne sait quel miracle n'avaient pourtant l'air de n'avoir jamais eu aucun lien avec d'autres peuplades que la leur. Ils se tenaient le corps penché en avant, les bras pendants, les genoux ployés, le dos vouté. Il les avait patiemment redressés, fait marcher sur terre, régit leurs clans avec de vrais codes sociaux, construit pour eux un langage articulé, crées des zones d'élevage où se concentrait au début la majorité des femelles pour contrôler et sélectionner la reproduction de la race… Au bout de quelques temps pourtant, ils avaient montré l'envie de se libérer de son emprise et de son savoir, et il avait fallu trouver un nouveau moyen pour les tenir. L'expérience avec les primates avaient été très bénéfique : leur faire faire avec ces singes ce qu'il avait fait lui-même avec eux.

Mais le plus simple pour les garder sous son joug avait été finalement de leur montrer du sang et de l'inexplicable.

Singe sur singe passèrent rapidement sur la table. Le vieillard trouvait à chaque fois un nouveau moyen sadique pour les tuer, et toujours dans des conditions surnaturelles, sans s'approcher directement des bêtes. Les indigènes étaient comme en transe devant ces spectacles de mises à mort, et psalmodiaient en chœur en se frappant le torse, en se griffant le corps pour d'autres. La clairière tiède résonnait de cris de douleur, de chants et de rires fous.

Le singe imposant et âgé qui avait été vraisemblablement choisi comme clou du spectacle fut bientôt amené devant l'homme. Les hurlements de ses congénères l'avaient mis dans un état de tension et d'anxiété plus que palpable. On l'avait solidement attaché pour qu'il ne blesse personne en se débattant, mais cela ne suffisait pas à le maîtriser et plusieurs indigènes furent mirent à contribution pour le tenir et le maintenir sur la table en bois. Quand il fut bien installé, et que seuls ses cris effrayés se faisaient écho dans la moiteur de ce début de soirée, le vieillard leva son bâton.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de murmurer sa première incantation, le temps sembla s'arrêter brusquement. Quelque chose dans l'air avait changé. L'humidité collante était toujours présente, mais une ombre noire telle une nuit sans étoile se tenait à la lisière de la jungle, à l'affut.

Quand et comment était-il arrivé, qu'importait. Il était _là_, et enveloppait chaque individu présent dans la clairière. Ce fut comme si une mort rapide s'était abattue sur les indigènes. Les corps se refroidirent, les esprits se glacèrent, et ils furent prit d'une terreur sans nom. Un homme arriva finalement à crier, et tous pris par le même instinct de survie s'enfuirent au plus profond de la jungle, et au plus haut des arbres.

Le vieillard dont le corps avait lui aussi été glacé par la présence avait regardé disparaître ses sujets d'un air irrité. Il pressentait à une confrontation depuis des années, avait senti qu'on le surveillait depuis quelques mois déjà, mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à être dérangé de la sorte.

Il resta immobile longtemps, scrutant l'ombre noire à une centaine de mètres de lui, attendant un quelconque signe qui annoncerait le vrai début des hostilités.  
Il n'aimait pas se sentir entouré de tant d'arbres.  
Le crépuscule tombait lentement sur la forêt tropicale, tapissant de pénombres fantomatiques le sol tout autour de lui. Le singe toujours ligoté à côté avait fini par se calmer et ses yeux jaunes scrutaient la jungle étrangement silencieuse.

Enfin, quand les étoiles brillèrent hautes dans le ciel, l'ombre noire finit par bouger. Un vieil homme à la haute stature sortit de cette obscurité d'encre, et s'immobilisa prudemment dans la lumière douceâtre de l'astre lunaire. Ses vêtements bien que grisés par les intempéries avaient une certaine aura pâle, bleutée.  
Sa voix posée résonna dans l'air mouillé.

« Nous avons été envoyés pour rallier les peuples des ces terres contre l'Ennemi et les guider, non pas pour les asservir et devenir leur propre Ennemi. Vous vous écartez depuis trop longtemps du chemin qui nous à conduit dans ces contrées sauvages, et ce malgré mes nombreux avertissements. »

L'étranger attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Connaissant l'être en face de lui il ne s'attendait pas à en avoir une, pas tout de suite du moins.

« Le temps des avertissements et de conseils sont révolus. En tant que membre de l'Ordre je ne peux pas vous laisser agir ainsi. Vous le savez bien. »

L'autre vieillard sourit ironiquement, le regard vif. Ses cheveux et sa barbe luisaient sous les rayons de la lune. Le filet de voix qui sortit de sa bouche était doux et chaud.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me contrer par la force Pallando. Vous n'en avez pas les moyens et vous le savez. »

« Je ne souhaite pas user de la force contre vous cher ami. Vous vous êtes égaré, mais cela peut encore être pardonné. En revanche si vous continuez dans le mauvais sens, je m'emploierai à affecter toutes vos tentatives de rites barbares et vos exploitations de civilisation dans ces régions comme je l'ai fais jusqu'à présent. Sachez que notre camarade commun est actuellement en train de réparer les dégâts que vous avez causé dans l'esprit des peuples plus au Sud, et je ferai de même avec les peuplades de cette jungle que vous ayez ou non pris conscience de l'horreur de vos actes et soyez repenti. »

L'œil de son interlocuteur se glaça, mais il ne dit mot.

« Ne continuez pas sur votre lancée. Repartez dans l'Ouest, ou restez avec moi pour concrétiser le projet initial qui nous a amenés dans ses territoires sauvages Curumo. »

Pallando avait été bref, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Son camarade avait peut-être trop changé pour revenir à la raison, et dans ce cas les grands discours n'y changeraient rien. Il tenait fermement son bâton et restait prudent, prêt à faire ressurgir des ténèbres enveloppantes. Curumo le fixa sans rien dire, du haut de sa butte, sa silhouette blanche découpée dans le ciel sombre. Il paraissait troublé et surpris de la demande qui lui avait été faite. Au bout de quelques secondes qui s'égrenèrent lentement, un sourire sincère apparut sur son visage ridé.

« Vous avez raison mon vieil ami. Je n'ai fais que trop tarder dans ses forêts, et je me suis perdu en essayant d'aider par mon savoir certains peuples désorientés. Je n'avais pour but au départ qu'une mission civilisatrice, mais cela fait longtemps maintenant, j'en suis conscient, que les choses ont évolués dans le mauvais sens. Je vais repartir dans l'Ouest et tâcher d'absoudre les pêchés commis ici en aidant les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu comme il avait été prévu au départ. »

A ses paroles chaudes de repentir brusque et surprenant, Pallando se détendit et eu un sourire.

« Je suis soulagé d'enten… »

Une énergie surhumaine le projeta dans les airs si fort qu'il sentit son corps broyé sous la pression, et ce dans un craquement épouvantable.  
Il sentit brièvement quelque chose en lui éclater dans un tourment atroce et ce fut tout.

Son corps retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Curumo fit un effort considérable pour rester debout du haut de son promontoire, son bras droit serrant convulsivement son bâton de magicien. Sa respiration était haletante. Le singe sur la table s'était remis à crier et à se débattre de peur. Un des pieux qui le liait au sol céda, puis un second, et il réussit à se dégager difficilement. Il s'enfuit et s'enfonça comme il put, encore entravé par des cordes, dans la végétation luxuriante.

Curumo pendant tout ce temps le laissa faire, trop las pour tenter un geste supplémentaire, de surcroit sur un vulgaire animal.

Il contempla le rideau d'arbres sombres qui l'emprisonnait.  
Retourner sur ses pas après tout n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

* * *

Notes explicatives :

*** La faune du Harad est exotique, et on retrouve par exemple des singes dans _"les forêts sombres du Sud"_. De plus, s'il on s'en tient à la carte réalisée pour Pauline Baynes, qui est une des rares cartes que Tolkien est approuvée (et qui ne soit pas de lui), des dromadaires (bruns et beiges), ainsi que des éléphants, devraient vivre au Proche Harad.

*** « _Et Curunír Lân, Saruman le Blanc, trahit sa haute mission, et se fit plein de superbe et d'arrogance et avide de pouvoir, et chercha a imposer par la force sa propre volonté a Sauron ; mais il fût pris dans les rets de cet esprit ténébreux plus puissant que lui._ » (_Contes et légendes inachevés_)

***« _Des deux Messagers Bleus, on ne sut pas grand-chose dans l'Ouest - de la Terre du Milieu -, et ils n'avaient d'autres noms hors Ithryn Luin, les 'Mages Bleus' ; car ils se rendirent a l'Est en compagnie de Curunír, mais jamais ne revinrent ; et à ce jour, on ignore s'ils restèrent dans l'Ouest pour accomplir la mission qu'il leur avait été confiée, ou bien s'ils trouvèrent la mort, ou encore, comme le pensèrent certains, s'ils succombèrent aux machinations de Sauron, et furent par lui réduits en servitude._ »Dans _The Peoples of Middle-earth_, Christopher Tolkien présente deux brefs textes relatifs aux Mages Bleus, écrits par son père tout à la fin de sa vie, et qui se contredisent quelque peu. Le premier nous dit qu'on ne leur connaît aucun nom, et que le fait qu'il y eut cinq Istari envoyés était quelque chose de connu de Gandalf, Saruman et Radagast seuls. Le second nous apprend que les Mages Bleus auraient débarqué en Terre du Milieu vers le milieu du Second Âge, et que leurs noms étaient Morinehtar « Tueur de ténèbres » et Rómestámo « Secours de l'Est ». Leur rôle était de semer le désordre dans l'Est, afin que Sauron ait du mal à y recruter des forces ; et il semble que sans leur intervention, le Gondor aurait été littéralement submergé par le nombre des Orientaux.

*** Enfin, la note évoquant la lettre 211 dans _les Contes et Légendes Inachevés_ donne ceci : _"Dans une lettre écrite en 1958, mon père dit qu'il ne savait pas grand chose sur les "deux autres", car ils n'avaient pas partie liée à l'histoire du Nord-Ouest de la Terre du Milieu. "Je pense, écrit-il, qu'ils furent mandés en des régions lointaines, à l'Est et au Sud, bien au-delà des terres où s'étendait l'influence numénoréenne, sans doute an tant que missionnaires dans des pays occupés par l'ennemi. Quel fut le succès de leur action, je l'ignore ; mais je crains qu'ils échouèrent, comme échoue Saruman, quoique de manière différente ; et je soupçonne qu'ils furent les fondateurs et les instigateurs de cultes secrets et de traditions "magiques" qui persistèrent après la chute de Sauron."_


End file.
